A conventional keysafe device has a locking mechanism which employs a shackle for attaching the safe to a fixed object, as well as another latch for securing and unlocking the storage compartment. A keysafe that uses only a single locking means will tend to lower manufacturing costs and provide the consumer with a more inexpensive item.